


He's Actually A Teddy Bear

by poisonousmelody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lumberjack!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonousmelody/pseuds/poisonousmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just raywood fluff and that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Actually A Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I had an overwhelming urge and I had too. I'm not even sorry.

Sighing, Ray leaned his head onto Ryan's shoulder and just appreciated the fact that he existed.   
He just appreciated that even though Ryan seemed like a big, scary, recluse lumberjack, he was actually a gigantic teddy bear who baked Ray his favorite sweets and sung Ray to sleep if he asked. 

It almost seemed as if Ryan could sense Ray's thoughts, and he placed his head upon Ray's and said, "Y'know, I'm so thankful for you. I’m thankful that I get to wake up to you everyday, I’m thankful that you stay out here with me. I’m just thankful for how amazing you are.”   
Ryan kissed the top of Ray’s head and put his arm around the other. 

Whispering now, he continued, “Everyday of my life I think of how amazing you are, how much I don’t deserve you, but I also think of how you better me. How you fixed all the parts of me that no one else wanted to deal with. You were there, Ray, and you listened.”   
Moving both his head and his arm, Ryan slid away from Ray and faced him. Grasping the younger man’s hands in his own, he looked into Ray’s eyes and smiled.

“I will never be able to express how much you mean to me, or how much any of this means to me, but I can do this,” momentarily letting go of Ray’s hand, Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Ray started visibly tearing up, and Ryan just smiled.

“I know its not much but,” pulling the object out of the box Ryan hesitantly asked, “Ray, would you do me the greatest honor possible and marry me?” 

Ray couldn't even speak, he was beyond words. He merely nodded his head and smiled as wide as his mouth would let him.

After gently sliding the band onto his finger, Ryan pulled Ray into a tight embrace and whispered in his ear, “I love you more than words can describe and numbers can count and I cannot wait to prove it to you.”


End file.
